Um minuto
by Leh Paravel
Summary: O que você faria se só tivesse um minuto com a pessoa amada?


_Admito que esse não é bem meu estilo de escrita, mas decidi escreve-la mesmo assim._

_Aproveitem _

* * *

><p><strong>Por onde quer que eu vá vou te levar<strong>

**Pra sempre...**

Sentia-se vazia, sem alma assim como todos ali. Não conseguia se perdoar, não por ter sido o motivo de seu querido capitão estar deitado em uma cama entre a vida e a morte. Chorava como nunca havia chorado antes e sentia que seu coração se despedaçava lentamente. Chopper fez o possível para ajudá-lo, mas nem seus conhecimentos médicos puderam fazer algo a respeito desse ferimento que ele adquiriu ao enfrentar o Barba Negra para proteger seus amigos. Derrotou-o é claro porém o preço a pagar foi altíssimo, Luffy perdeu a maior parte dos órgãos e não havia mais como salva-lo, tudo o que a pequena rena pôde fazer foi tornar tudo menos doloroso.

**A culpa não foi sua**  
><strong>Os caminhos não são tão simples, mas eu vou seguir<strong>  
><strong>Viajo em pensamento<strong>  
><strong>Numa estrada de ilusões que eu procuro<strong>  
><strong>dentro do meu coração.<strong>

- não posso fazer mais nada. Luffy só tem mais alguns minutos de vida.

Ninguém da tripulação reagiu, pois já esperavam esse resultado então fizeram o que qualquer um faria, começaram a chorar e se abraçarem na tentativa de fazer aquela dor tão grande parar. Nami não queria ficar ali, queria ver o rosto dele uma ultima vez antes do fim.

**Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar**  
><strong>A distância entre nós não pode separar<strong>  
><strong>O que eu sinto por você<strong>  
><strong>Não vai passar<strong>  
><strong>Um minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar<strong>  
><strong>A distância entre nós não pode separar<strong>  
><strong>E no final eu sei que vai voltar<strong>

- me deixe entrar Chopper – sua voz não tinha nenhum sentimento aparente.

- não faça isso Nami, só será mais doloroso pra você – Chopper tentou para-la, mas naquela situação, não poderia fazer nada então permitiu sua passagem.

- um minuto.

- Obrigada – saiu quase como um sussurro.

Quando entrou no quarto, teve que usar todas as suas forças para não chorar ali mesmo na porta. Seu capitão estava um pouco irreconhecível por causa das bandagens e do rosto cansado, algo que nunca havia visto nem depois das mais duras batalhas. Quando notou que a ruiva estava ali, deu um sorriso fraco e tentou se levantar mas uma dor terrível o impediu.

- Luffy! Não precisa se levantar – Nami ajudou a se deitar direito novamente e logo depois se sentou em um banco próximo à cama

**Por onde quer que eu vá vou te levar**  
><strong>Pra sempre<strong>  
><strong>A vida continua (A vida continua)<strong>  
><strong>Os caminhos não são tão simples, temos que seguir<strong>  
><strong>Viagem em pensamentos<strong>  
><strong>Uma estrada de ilusões que eu procuro dentro<strong>  
><strong>do meu coração...<strong>

Nami percebeu que mesmo estando naquele estado, o olhar de Luffy continuava determinado e penetrante. Ele tinha aquele olhar desde que se conheceram e foi esse olhar que a fez se apaixonar perdidamente por ele. Faziam dois meses que estavam juntos, os melhores meses de suas vidas diziam um ao outro, mas agora queriam aproveitar esse ultimo minuto.

- seu rosto esta vermelho. Tem chorado? – a pergunta saiu tão inocente que por um momento a navegadora se perguntou se ele não havia percebido a própria situação.

- não pude evitar Luffy, meu coração esta doendo muito por pensar que você a qualquer momento pode... – não se permitiu terminar a frase.

**Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar**  
><strong>A distancia entre nos não pode separar<strong>  
><strong>E o que sinto por você<strong>  
><strong>Não vai passar<strong>  
><strong>Um minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar<strong>  
><strong>A distância entre nós não pode separar<strong>  
><strong>e no final... Eu sei<strong>

O moreno fez um sinal para que Nami se aproximasse e quando chegou perto o suficiente, deu-lhe um beijo gentil na bochecha. Seu objetivo eram os lábios mas isso só tornaria a separação mais difícil.

- quero lhe pedir uma coisa – ele sussurrou levemente em seu ouvido – me promete?

Nami primeiro achou um absurdo porém assentiu.

- eu te amo Nami

A ruiva não conseguiu segurar o choro.

- eu também te amo Luffy

E depois disso o pirata conhecido como Monkey D. Luffy fechou seus olhos com sorriso no rosto, assim como o irmão. Nami sentiu os olhos molhados mas manteve-se firme. Saiu do quarto lentamente e ao vê-la, todos entenderam que seu risonho capitão não estava mais entre eles.

**No meu coração**  
><strong>a onde quer que eu vá<strong>  
><strong>sempre levarei<strong>  
><strong>O teu sorriso em meu olhar<strong>

Levaram o corpo de Luffy até sua vila natal, onde seria enterrado por todos os seus amigos. Muitos piratas famosos se reuniram para dizer adeus a um grande amigo e rival. Nami se manteve calada todo o tempo desde que chegou e antes de ir embora com a tripulação pensou na promessa que havia feito. Não foi nada muito longo ou complicado, na verdade eram somente duas palavras.

"Seja feliz" pediu ele.

Sorriu até o fim ele se manteve egoísta com pedidos.

Passou levemente a mão na barriga sentindo uma pequena curvinha ali. Durante a viagem de volta ao East Blue, Nami descobriu que estava grávida. Ficou muito feliz pois agora tinha um verdadeiro motivo para ser forte e seguiria em frente por Luffy e por seu filho.

- eu prometo meu amor.

Sentiu uma leve brisa ao seu redor e soube naquele momento que nunca estaria sozinha

**Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar**  
><strong>A distância entre nós não pode separar<strong>  
><strong>O que sinto por você<strong>  
><strong>Não vai passar.<strong>  
><strong>Um minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar<strong>  
><strong>A distancia entre nos não pode separar<strong>  
><strong>E no final eu sei que vai voltar<strong>  
><strong>Eu sei que vai voltar...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fiz essa fic do nada mesmo. Quando notei estava no pc digitando e quase chorando.<em>

_Sei que alguns que vão querer me matar por ter feito isso com o Luffy mas algo me dizia que eu tinha que escrever essa história._

_agradeço a todos que chegarão ao final e reviews para saber como fui._

_bye bye minna XD_


End file.
